leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Rampardos (Pokémon)
|} Rampardos (Japanese: ラムパルド Rampald) is a Fossil introduced in Generation IV. It evolves from starting at level 30, after it is revived from a Skull Fossil. Biology Rampardos is a large, dark-gray dinosaur-like Pokémon resembling a . It has a dome head, which obstructs its red eyes. It has blue stripes, one on its tail and one on each of its knees and wrists. It has various spikes: one on each knee, two on its blue collar on its neck, two short ones on its nose, and four on its head. Two of these head spikes are bigger than the other two. Its strength lies within its fierce head-butting attacks. A charging Rampardos can knock down virtually anything with one hit. 100 million years ago, it lived in jungles, where it tore down jungle trees while catching prey. It enjoys barging into objects with its head to train its strength and reflexes. This resulted in its skull becoming harder than steel and a foot thick, which prevents it from fainting if it crashes into anything, even another charging Rampardos. In ancient times, people would dig up its well-developed skull fossil and use it as a helmet. However, because its skull became so thick, its brain also became even smaller than that of , lending credence to the theory that its stupidity led to its extinction. In the anime Major appearances Roark's Rampardos Roark's Cranidos evolved into a Rampardos in Wild in the Streets after being trapped in 's net. It battled during his rematch Gym in the next episode. During the battle, Rampardos defeated and before being defeated by . It reappeared again in Ancient Family Matters!, where it fought Byron's , but the battle was interrupted by before an outcome could be determined. Minor appearances A Rampardos appeared in the opening sequence of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A fossil of a Rampardos appeared in Alola to New Adventure! in the Pokémon School. Pokédex entries . Its attack is so powerful that it can pulverize even the sturdiest of objects with one hit.}} . Like a spear, its can pierce even the strongest of defenses.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Roark's Cranidos evolved into a Rampardos in Brash Bronzong I, which Mr. Foreman congratulates him for. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Two Rampardos were amongst the Pokémon Charon conditioned into vicious fighting machines in Charon Must Be Stopped!. In the Darkrai Mission Story: Pokémon Ranger Vatonage - the Comic manga Rampardos is the Pokémon Heath controls in the manga adaptation of Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia. In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga A Rampardos was used against Hiori and company during their final assault on Team Galactic's Base. It battled 's , compensating its weakness to attacks with super-effective moves of its own. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity: Rampardos runs the Box Buster shop in Post Town, where he will break open the 's treasure boxes for 150 Poké. Pokédex entries has enough power to shatter even the most durable things upon impact.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} 's.}} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} In side games }} }} |area=Peril Cliffs}} |area=Fiery Furnace Advanced Mode S}} |area=Rasp Cavern, Thunder Temple}} |} |} |area=Cave: World Axle - B2F}} |area=Moonlit Forest (Mapless Street), Rusty Mountain (1F-24F), Jaws of the Abyss (Gold Chamber), Smoking Mountain (Golden Chamber), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Model Train Room: Working Gears}} |} |} |area=Distortion Island: Stage 4}} |area=Violeta Palace: Stage 360}} |area=Black Realm: Rugged Flats (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Endeavor|Normal|Physical|—|100|5}} By TM/HM By |Crunch|Dark|Physical|80|100|15}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15}} |Hammer Arm|Fighting|Physical|100|90|10}} |Iron Head|Steel|Physical|80|100|15}} |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15}} |Leer|Normal|Status|—|100|30}} |Slam|Normal|Physical|80|75|20}} |Stomp|Normal|Physical|65|100|20}} |Thrash|Normal|Physical|120|100|10}} |Whirlwind|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- . It also hurls stones to attack. }} |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=409 |name2=Rampardos |type1-2=Rock}} Sprites Trivia * Rampardos has the highest base Attack stat of all Pokémon. * Rampardos also has the highest base Attack stat of all non-Legendary, non-transformed Pokémon, excluding Ultra Beasts. * Rampardos and its pre-evolution are the only Fossil Pokémon of a single type. Origin Rampardos is based on the family of dinosaurs known as , although the head ornamentation resembles that of the or because of its height. Name origin Rampardos may be a combination of (a defensive wall), ram (to slam into) or rampage and hard. Dos is derived from . Rampald may be a combination of rampart or ram and hard or bald. In other languages , , and |fr=Charkos|frmeaning=From and |es=Rampardos|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Rampardos|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=램펄드 Ramparld|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=戰槌龍 / 战槌龙 Zhànchuílóng|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |zh_yue=戰槌龍 Jinchèuihlùhng|zh_yuemeaning=Same as Mandarin name |ru=Рэмпардос Rempardos Рампардос Rampardos|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Roark's Rampardos External links |} Category:Fossil Pokémon de:Rameidon es:Rampardos fr:Charkos it:Rampardos ja:ラムパルド zh:战槌龙